Revolution's Revolution
by llue
Summary: [CaTaLà]! Mort, sang, foscor, lleialtat absoluta. el camí a recorrer d'un cavaller de la mort condueix al mateix tret desigual i espinat que menja la foscor. Quan un flaix de llum il·lumina el seu camí, podrà en Severus Snape portar a terme la seva revolu
1. Chapter 1

Qui em coneixeu pensareu que és una simple copia de Naia revolution, sí, aquella que vaig deixar tirada per allí i que no la he seguit. Simplement no l'he seguit dels grans errors que hi havie. I després d'haver llegit el HBP m'he acabat d'aclarir una mica millor el caràcter de l'Snape, i la forma en que actue. Crec que aquest fic serà millor que l'anterior. Molt més cuidat, no només per la forma d'escriure'l (estic una mica rovellada com a escritora, així que m'he de ficar les piles), sinó també per ortografia, estreno betes! De la publicació en castellà se'n encarregue l Momo Cicerone, que em publique el relat. I en la publicació en català se'n ocupe la meva estimada Irene! Alias Wiz323, qui s'ha agafat unes vacances anticipades, i no m'ha pogut corregir el chap numero UU

PD: akest capítol és el mateix que el de Naia rev, però he canviat petites cose sper fer-la més fina.

**Revolution's revolution**

Capítol 1: Revolució?

Les estrades de Noe era un lloc molt visitat durant les vacances. Durant aquells mesos, el camp semblava més bonic que mai; demostrant el seu orgull als demés. No feia ni calor ni fred, no solia ni ploure ni nevar. Aquell era el lloc més càlid de tot el país, encara que estigués a prop de les muntanyes.

Aquell, li va semblar a la Naia, el lloc més idoni per tenir una conversa important.

Estava asseguda damunt de l'herba pensant si al cap i a la fi, vindria. No era molt difícil que la trobés, estava al mig d'un prat, sola, i el seu cabell ros molt arrissat que el portava fins al mig de la espatlla era molt estrident.

Encara així ja feia un quart d'hora tard. Sabia com era, no era dòcil; ni tampoc domesticable o manipulable. Més bé semblava obstinat i fred, sí, sobretot fred. I això era exactament el que li curiosejava a la Naia. Després de tot ell havia renunciat a parlar amb ella dels seus problemes, - no li ha d'importar la meva vida! - li va dir amb una veu freda el dia que ella va anar a avisar-lo de que tenia una entrevista.

A vegades, era pacient, i això ho demostrava més sovint del que hauria. Aquell dia va donar una altra mostra d'allò. Tenia la irònica esperança que vindria. Encara que només fos per dir-li una altra vegada un rotund "no". El seu pensament la curiosejava, volia descobrir que hi havia davall d'aquella cara inexpressable, quins sentiments amagava al seu interior... perquè posaria la mà al foc que al seu interior hi havia una persona realment diferent, podia ser que ni ell es donés conte, però estava segura que era tot el contrari al que ell ensenyava.

Ella era jove. Acabava de sortir de l'acadèmia per aurors i aquesta era una altra raó perquè l'Snape si negués - una dona tan jove i sense experiència m'ha d'ajudar? Perdoni, però crec que s'hauria de cuidar dels seus assumptes. No la necessito - això era el que va recordar la Naia. Ella havia tingut uns dos o tres treballs abans d'aquest, i tots havien sortit a la perfecció. Però aquest, precisament aquest, era molt important. El Dumbledore personalment s'havia encarregat de fer-la cridar i explicar-li tota la situació, quan aquesta va acceptar alegrament de fer-se'n càrrec el Dumbledore no podia donar una altra expressió més que radiant.

La Naia va mirar al cel. Si algun dia pogués fer una altra carrera, aquesta seria conèixer les estrelles. No sabia quines eren quines, però li agradava perquè sempre estaven allí per a protegir-la. Ella donava per fet que sempre estaven, sovint no li donava cap importància i tampoc li resultava molt útil, però a vegades, quan les mirava i podia trobar un sentiment de consol..

Una silueta va aparèixer en la llunyania. Naia, com sentint la seva presència a través de la brisa va aixecar la vista cap a allò. Va somriure elegantment i els seus ulls violetes van començar a brillar graciosament. Havia asertat amb la profecia...

Aquella silueta va resultar ser un home vestit totalment de negre, amb el seu cabell negre i llarg, i els seu ulls; eren igual de freds i despietats. quan finalment va arribar on estava ella la Naia mostrava tota la seva amabilitat encara que l'Snape semblava no alegrar-se'n molt.

- m'alegra que hagis vingut - va dir la Naia amb una veu dolça

- no t'equivoquis - li va dir l'Snape ràpidament amb una veu tallant - només he vingut per dir-te que no fa falta que et molestis més.

I amb això va donar mitja volta i va començar a caminar.

- espera - va dir la Naia sense fer cap moviment

l'Snape es va parar i va girar-se a mirar-la, llavors es va donar conte que aquella dona tenia una bellesa sobrehumana, podia inclòs notar que estava envoltada d'una sensació de tranquil·litat, d'una puresa suprema i una noblesa irresistible. Podia inclòs dir que semblava una deessa amb aquella túnica beige clar casi blanc. Però això a ell no l'importava, veritat, perquè ell no era seduïble. A ell no l'importava en absolut les dones.. era així no? A ell només l'importava les arts obscures... era la única raó per la qual seguia vivint. La única.

- podríem tenir una xerrada, no et sembla?

- ho sento, però es que tinc coses millors a fer - va dir molt lluny de sentir-ho amb una veu freda i impecable. Aquella sempre era la seva arma perquè tot el món el deixés en pau, sempre fugien quan escoltaven la seva veu que trencava tot el que es trobava al seu voltant... però semblava que la seva arma no funcionava amb aquella dona, perquè seguia somrient com si no hagués escoltat el to de veu en que havia dit la última frase.

- com ara què? - va etzibar-li ella amb curiositat - atendre al teu senyor?

L'Snape en escoltar allò es va girar cap a ella del tot, de tal manera que ara quedaven perfectament cara a cara.

-vaja - va dir ell amb ironia - veig que ho sap, i ara que faràs? Em xanteatgerás? O ho divulgaràs per tota la comunitat?

- no faré res d'això - li va respondre per totes les preguntes - tan sols volia parlar, podem?

- dóna'm una raó coherent per fer-ho.

La Naia va mira a les seves sabates que també eren negres, buscant algun perquè que no sonés a excusa barata per respondre'l. Però no va tardar a trobar-ho.

- perquè a vegades és bo ésser entès - va dir la Naia amb una veu de nostàlgia.

L'Snape va adivinar a que es referia, i sense més ni més, es va donar la volta i va dir:

- no tinc temps per a aquestes ximplereies - va grunyir mentre tancava el puny amb ràbia, però això ho va veure la Naia, qui va deixar la paciència a una banda.

L'Snape va començar a caminar a pas lleuger pel prat, estava enfadat, sempre que li parlaven d'aquelles idioteses es posava de molt mal humor. Ell pensava que aquella dona no era una xafardera, però s'havia equivocat.

- això - va escoltar de la llunyania - Fuig! Fuig! Que es l'únic que saps fer - li va dir la Naia quan el va estirar per la màniga de la túnica i li donava mitja volta. - sempre ho fas. Veritat? Quan algú et vol ajudar tu fuges - li va dir molt enfadada - sempre fuges, això es l'únic que saps fer? Perquè ho veig de covard - la última paraula va ressonar per les orelles de l'Snape d'una manera molt grotesca .- sempre el mateix, sempre fugint de la llum, de la felicitat... com pots ser així?

Encara que semblava que la Naia estigués fora de si, no ho estava, s'estava controlant perfectament. Tot el que acabava de dir ho havia dit d'una manera que podia semblar molt paranoic, sí. Però impactant, i això es el que ella volia. I a dir veritat es va sortir amb la seva.

- jo no sóc cap covard - va dir molt més que fredament. L'Snape no podia estar ni molt menys que enrabiat, aquella cria li venia amb aquelles ara?

La Naia va agafar a l'Snape amb les seves dues mans, una a cada galta i es va apropar a ell molt lentament. Les seves cares estaven cada vegada més a prop. Ell es va quedar en blanc. Mai abans se li havia presentat una escena com aquella, no tenia experiença en aquelles coses i no sabia que havia o no de fer. Quan al final va retornar a la realitat i l'estava apunt de donar-li una espenta ella li va xiuxejar:

- demostra-m'ho - li va dir fredament quan només estaven a tres centímetres perquè els seus llavis es toquessin. Els ulls de l'Snape es van obrir al màxim que haguessin pogut mai. La Naia es va separar bruscament d'ell amb una sotragada, i amb un acte reflex va treure la vareta i va apuntar cap a ell - et desafio a un duel - va dir molt seriosament, a la seva cara no es podia veure ni rastre del que feia cinc minuts podia ser amabilitat. Tot el contrari - si jo perdo t'oblidaré, no m'interposaré més a la teva vida, m'evaporaré - va prometre tan fredament com l'Snape. Totes dues cares estaven en el seu màxim esplendor, encara que era difícil triar quina era la que feia més respecte - al contrari. Si jo guanyo, tu i jo tindrem una petita xerrada, d'acord?

L'Snape estava radiant de ira. Al principi pensava refusar. Ella era una dona molt jove, segur que no tenia ni idea del que pogués arribar a ser el seu poder si el provocaven. Era molt bo amb el duel, no feia falta mirar-li l'avantbraç on tenia la marca tenebrosa, solament mirant-li els ulls advertien del perill. Però després va canviar d'opinió, no era ella qui l'havia desafiat? Doncs que es fes càrrec de les conseqüències...

- d'acord - va respondre - però t'adverteixo que sóc molt bo amb el duel - va dir mentre les dos figures es preparaven en posició d'atac.

La Naia va somriure burletament

- i qui t'ha dit que jo no?

Continuarà...

Review!


	2. Capítol dos: Evaporació d'aigua

**Tasha Dawn:** la primera en deixar-me el review (m'agenollo davant teu) i la primera que el responc. Gràcies! Moltes gràcies! De debò! M'ha fet ilu que encara te'n recordis de mi! Bé... i al final he decidit fer-ho (bé siguem sincers, fa sis mesos que ho havia decidit) que quan sortís el sisè llibre, si hi havia informació interessant tornaria a publicar-ho. And this is it!

**C.J:** :P hehehehe. Ai cris, mi Cris, mi querida Cris... pos... una pregunta... et penses continuar llegint el fic? Es que no en tinc ni idea, com que ja m'has demostrat la teva lleialtat de paraula (va Cris! La pròxima aposta segur q la guanyes tu :P) pos eso... no sé, no sé... i no, no guanyarà l'Snape el duel ¬¬ sinó ja s'acabarie el fic al segon capítol! Recorda q ella va dir q s'evaporarie de la seva via si perdie. Encara que siguem sincers... és massa ella per fer cas de la seva paraula, no té orgull XD... que continui sent dura? Encara soc massa tova al primer capitol!... buah... no veguis com penso disfrutar... ja veuràs ja... serà tot el contrari a l'altre fic (ups! Això no ho haurie de sentir la Magical!) em desfogaré a gust! . Només de pensar-hi se'm cau la baba... escolta... i deixa estar la noia q no és gens perfeccionista. No saps que diuen que el primer cop d'ull d'una perosna es el q més importe? Pos és això! Res més! Jolines ¬¬ que me l'estimo molt jo a ella. Només m'has trobat una falta? La Ire ma deixat un review amb algunes faltetes més XD... i sí! Esperave un review més bo de tu petarda :P .. hehehehe... que dolenta que sóc...

**Wiz323:** no sabie si respondre't el review o què. Però m'ha encantat que mo fasis perquè així vaig aprenent :P les faltes, ja et volie demanar que m'ho fesis! Mira que em quedo flipant de com en pots arribar a saber... es que flipo . I a vere si et tornen a pujar els ànims! Gràcies!

**Revolution's Revolution**

Autora: **llue**

Beta: **Wiz323** (aquest capítol sí que ha estat betat)

**Capítol 2: evaporació d'aigua  
**

Les estrades de Noe era un dels llocs més protegits i bells del país. Allí, la bondat floria com flors silvestres i la maldat era destruïda pel aire. Aquell lloc estava a les muntanyes, amb uns fabulosos prats verds, envoltat de valls i arbres, no hi havia gaire gent que vivia allí, la majoria eren segurament, gent retirada de la seva feina que portaven una vida molt tranquil·la i agradable.

Però aquell cel que sempre estava d'un blau cel molt vistós ara s'havia convertit en un negre amb llamps, aquella era una imatge molt inhabitual. I els habitants, estranyats per aquella situació havien sortit de les seves casetes de sucre mirant amb cares preocupades aquell cel fosc, tement que alguna força obscura hagués entrat en aquelles estrades, sense poder treure's de damunt la preocupació de que aquella força ferís la capa de noblesa que s'amagava terminantment en aquelles terres.

A uns dos quilometres de l'aldea de Noe, dues persones es trobaven quietes i silencioses, cara a cara. Amb els seus somriures burletes que es llançaven contínuament i que mai s'apagaven. Blanc contra negre. Aquesta era una combinació impossible, impossible de realitzar o demostrar. Perquè la llum mai es barrejaria amb la foscor. L'esperança mai s'ajuntaria amb la desesperació o el perdedor. Sempre lluitaven un contra l'altre. I allò, era el que estava passant.

Encara que a simple vista no es podia veure, perquè a simple vista es veien dues persones. Una vestida de blanc, amb la seva túnica blanca que onejava al vent, i l'altra, negra, que semblava que dominava la situació al complet; demostrant una petita mostra del seu poder, fent-li veure a la llum que no era broma el que acabava d'avisar.

Però això a la llum no l'intimidava. Es mantenia quieta i segura, segurament confiant en el seu poder, la seva responsabilitat, el seu desig. Encara que molt humans no poden veure més enllà del camp de l'ull nu, rares vegades es podia trobar alguna persona que tenia el do de poder atravesar aquesta barrera i percebre totes les emocions que persones, animals, arbres, plantes i astres enviaven en una mostra de desolació.

La Naia es mostrava neutra, ni tan sols es molestava a dissimular el somriure que tenia a la seva cara. Deixant clar que no li feia por. Això, encara li feia enfurismar més a l'Snape, el qual ja s'estava cansant de seguir-li el joc. Res. Aquella dona encara es pensava que tenia alguna possibilitat davant d'ell. - Pobra ingènua – havia de dir. Ell ja volia marxar d'allí ara mateix, però no estava predisposat a rendir-se, ell mai es rendia... Mai.

L'Snape va aixecar la seva vareta en preparació per a començar. La Naia va fer el mateix, però aquella postura no era molt comuna, amb una mà subjectava la vareta, amb el braç estirat del tot, apuntant al contrincant. L'altra, en canvi, restava caiguda, morta. I el seu cos lluïa mig i mig de perfil. Aquella posició era molt estranya. L'Snape es va sorprendre molt en veure aquella postura, li sonava, però no sabia exactament per què. La Naia podia dir que l'Snape es va commocionar per la cara que feia, i d'això se'n alegrava. Estava segur, que allò no ho ensenyaven enlloc, a les acadèmies d'aurors no ensenyaven aquell tipus de art de duel...

Això li va fer veure que havia menyspreat al seu contrincant. Sabia més del que semblava... encara que també podia ser que tot hagués set una confusió i que només es tractés de presumir d'avant d'ell amb aquestes postures.

L'Snape va pensar en canviar de postura, però s'ho va repensar i va restar immòbil. No sempre la cosa més desconeguda era la més poderosa. Quan la Naia va veure que no l'imitava ni feia cap moviment, només va somriure més.

- màgia blanca- va dir la Naia provocant-lo encara més. – una màgia suficientment coneguda, però suposo que no tant per saber-la fer servir... m'equivoco?

L'Snape va retenir-se de fer una ganyota de disgust, l'estava intentant tractar d'inculte? Doncs que el perdonés llavors, però s'equivocava. És clar que sabia que era la màgia blanca, per descomptat. I la faria servir si no fos perquè trobava més útil fer servir màgia negra (N/A: sistemes incompatibles XD).

El duel estava apunt de començar, només esperaven la senyal per començar...

Un tro molt sorollós va caure damunt d'ells fent que comencés la lluita. Dos rajos van sortir de cada una de les varetes com dos estrelles fugaces, dirigint-se una contra l'altra, el xoc va sonar, i un segon després ja no es podia veure més que dos punts que canviaven cada tres segons de lloc, es llançaven des de sortilegis atordidors, expulsiarmus, tarantallegra fins a sortilegis perillosos com desmaius.

La lluita es mantenia estable, per una banda estava l'Snape, qui llançava la majoria de sortilegis i es defensava a la perfecció. I per l'altra estava la Naia, la qual no llançava gaires sortilegis sinó que més aviat es defensava, amb estil, i per damunt de tot amb astúcia i poderositat. Encara que era molt difícil de dir quin era el millor, l'Snape era poderós, molt poderós... però la Naia no es quedava gens enrere, fins i tot en petits moments la Naia li guanyava molt terreny, fet que va ocasionar més d'una badada per part de l'Snape en sorprendre's de la seva contrincant. - L'havia menyspreat, potser sí, però això encara s'havia d'acabar de veure. - Això era el que pensava en aquells moments.

Cada vegada la lluita es veia més esfereïdora, i el cel, present en aquell duel com a testimoni donava mostra d'un negre cada vegada més fosc, si continuava així al final no podrien veure's de tant negre que estava el cel.

Però aviat acabaria...

Tot dos duelistes estaven esgotats, havien fet servir força part d'energia en els sortilegis que s'havien llançats. I semblava que no aguantarien més.

L'Snape en un moment de distracció de la Naia va cridar:

- EXPULSIARMUS! - i la vareta de Naia va sortir dels seus dits i va anar a parar a les mans de l'Snape, el qual va deixar anar un somriure burleta. Que faria ara, no tenia vareta, no tenia en que desfensar-se. No podia fer absolutament res.

L'Snape va continuar somrient, donant-se ja per guanyador. Podria aver-li llançat un sortilegi que la deixés immòbil, o que l'expulsés metres més enllà. Però havia decidit utilitzar un expulsiarmus per avergonyir-la davant seu. La Naia també va somriure'l, pensant. I va abandonar la posició d'atac. Els seus ulls, ara, tornaven a brillar graciosament, dins del seu marc.

Va estirar el braç en direcció a ell. Ensenyant-li el palmell de la mà, l'Snape no entenia que estava fent... la brisa va fer moure els cabells dorats que cobrien aquella estranya ment on guardava encara molts secrets que l'Snape desconeixia.

Llavors va cridar:

- EXPULSIARMUS! - i una gran força va sortir del seu palmell, fent que l'Snape, sense tenir temps per evitar-ho, fos expulsat quatre metres enrere d'on estava

Era igual si no tenia vareta. Tampoc la necessitava. No era important per ella, més aviat millor, així no li feia nosa.

La Naia va tancar els ulls. Quan els va tornar a obrir va mirar al seu voltant; no hi havia ningú. I encara sort d'això. No li agradava gens la idea de que el que acabés de fer s'escampés pels poblats propers. Només li portaria problemes. Exagerada...

Va començar a caminar amb moviments fràgils i silenciosos cap a l'Snape, com una dansa. L'Snape estava al terra encara recuperant-se del cop. No podia entendre en que s'havia equivocat, ell s'havia mantingut des del principi com a dominant, ell era el que havia controlat la situació tot el temps, ell era el que li havia pres la vareta de les seves pròpies mans quan ella estava massa distreta. Llavors, en que s'havia equivocat? No en tenia ni idea. L'únic que sabia era que, davant d'ell, no es trobava cap cria, i, encara que li dolgués reconeixeu-ho, sí una forta rival.

La Naia va estirar la mà per ajudar-lo a posar-se en peus. L'Snape li va dedicar una altra de les seves mirades glaçants, encara que en va van penetrar en ella. Va refusar l'oferiment amb insolència, i es va posar en peus per si mateix.

La Naia li va somriure gairebè amb un somriure neutral, sense donar cap mostra de volgue'l avergonyir-lo o de insultar-lo per no haver-se defensat millor. I l'únic que va dir va ser:

- parlem llavors?

_(continuarà) _

Review!


End file.
